Red Wind Rurouni 2
by Shizuka-chan16
Summary: COMPLETE! Sequel to Red Wind Rurouni that follows Jiani's quest to find her father and defeat the Juppon Gatana
1. Default Chapter

A/N- Ohayo minna-san! This is the sequel to Red Wind Rurouni, a previous work of mine that features Kenshin's daughter Jiani (my character). Yes, I know he didn't really have a daughter and the ages don't add up at all (I knew that, Fic Critic), but hey, it was an idea I liked. So now, this story continues her quest to find her father and defeat the Juppon Gatana.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or its characters. Jiani is the only character that belongs to me. Don't sue me.  
  
Red Wind Rurouni 2  
  
CHAPTER 1- SANO'S DEPARTURE  
  
"WHAT?? JIANI LEFT???" Sanosuke cried, knocking over his bowl of soup. "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME??"  
  
"Because I knew you were going to freak out." Kaoru muttered to herself. "Sanosuke, we already agreed that we would go to Kyoto as well. We'll rest up a little longer and go there."  
  
The sheets were thrown off the futon. Sanosuke jumped to his feet. "I'm going after her!"  
  
"What? But Sano, she left a week ago!" Kaoru told him. "Besides, you've still got that hole in your shoulder!"  
  
"It's fine!" he spat back. "I'm going!" He proceeded to run outside.  
  
"Sano!"  
  
He scowled. "What???"  
  
She held up his shirt. "Put this on first, okay?"  
  
"---Right."  
  
Once he had accomplished the difficult task with his one good arm, Sanosuke stepped out into the morning light. "Ah! I've missed the sunshine! I was cooped up in that room for too long!"  
  
Kaoru tailed him outside. "Sanosuke, are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
The wind blew his spiky brown hair and her black ponytail. Sanosuke took it all in with closed eyes. "Kenshin got away with leaving me behind. Jiani's not going to too." He grinned. "Besides, the walk there will do me some good."  
  
He turned around and walked away. "Say goodbye to Yahiko and the fox for me!"  
  
Kaoru knew better than to stop him. Once he had made up his mind, he was impossible to deal with. Smiling thoughtfully, she headed back inside to continue the preparations. Soon, she and Yahiko would be leaving for Kyoto as well.  
  
A short time later, the Kamiya dojo was closed. Kaoru and Yahiko said goodbye to their friends and left for the city of Kyoto. Sanosuke eventually got himself lost and ran into Anji, a fallen monk who taught him the Futae no Kiwame. The days grew tenser as the Juppon Gatana began to collect itself. It was one of these days that a young woman with flowing red hair emerged from nowhere and gazed upon Kyoto. 


	2. Chapter 2 Soujiro

CHAPTER 2- SOUJIRO  
  
Jiani gazed long and hard at the city that lay before her. 'Kyoto.' she thought. 'You remain as you were when I last laid eyes on you.'  
  
This was a lot of things for her. Kyoto was her birthplace, the city of her upbringing, the place where she was left alone and starving. It was also the city of the Juppon Gatana, and where somewhere, hidden from view, her father roamed. She had come at last. It was time for her to begin the battle.  
  
Jiani's hand clamped hard upon the hilt of her sword. "I will find you, Father. And beware, Juppon Gatana."  
  
...........  
  
Miles away, Sanosuke paused along the trail for some rest. It was warm and his shoulder still bothered him some. He decided on finding a tree to lie down under. He found a large tree and flopped down in the grass. "Ah! Hooray for shade."  
  
He gazed up at the blue sky. He had been so proud of himself for the past few days, ever since he had mastered Anji's Futae no Kiwame. He had mastered it within a week's time, faster than any other man could. With this new ability, he was fairly sure of himself. He thought that he would be able to put up a good fight against Shishio and the Juppon Gatana.  
  
He wondered about his friends as he lay there. He always thought of them in a free moment. He wondered if Kaoru and Yahiko were on their way to Kyoto as they said they would. He wondered if Megumi was faring okay with all the patients she had to deal with. He wondered how far ahead Jiani was and if she was safe. He also wondered what had become of Kenshin.  
  
It struck him as funny. His feelings toward Jiani had changed over the past while. She was his exact opposite, which intrigued him a great deal. She was quiet and calm while he was feisty and stubborn. She preferred not to fight while he relished every opportunity to throw a punch. She liked Kaoru's cooking!  
  
And yet, they were the same in some ways. They both enjoyed being strong and free like eagles. They were both excellent fighters. In addition, they were both loyal to themselves and the people around them.  
  
Sanosuke's eyes widened. Realization hit for the first time. "I can't believe.I didn't realize it before..."  
  
...........  
  
Jiani sensed danger the moment she entered the bar. Still, she was hungry and was fixed on finding something to eat before finding a place to rest for the night. So, she approached the counter with the most extreme of caution. She had to be ready to unleash her sword at any time.  
  
Once she was seated, Jiani ordered green tea and Miso soup. It was bland to the taste, but she found that she enjoyed it. She had, after all, eaten a lot worse. While she ate, her eyes scanned the crowded bar for any trouble.  
  
Suddenly, she felt that eerie feeling grow tremendously. A chill ran up and down her spine. Someone was right behind her. She whirled around and drew her sword.  
  
A young man stood there, just out of the sword's range. He smiled at her in a way that was far from startled or afraid. Jiani didn't like the gleam in his brown eyes.  
  
"Ah, so you are not Himura Battousai." He declared, his voice unusually light and cheery.  
  
Jiani felt his aura. 'His power is incredible.' She thought. 'It's the strongest I've ever felt!' She stood up, abandoning her meal. "Tell me who you are."  
  
He gave her a toothy grin. "My name's Seta. Seta Soujiro. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Eh?" Jiani was puzzled by this all. Then, she frowned again. "And how do you know of the Battousai?"  
  
Soujiro shrugged. "Only because he is wanted by Master Shishio's Juppon Gatana."  
  
'As I thought.' Jiani said to herself. 'He is part of the Ten Swords.'  
  
"Seta Soujiro."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Jiani pointed her sword at him. "As the daughter of Himura Battousai, I cannot allow you to hunt him down. I challenge you."  
  
Soujiro giggled. "Really? This'll be my first fight with a woman! Sure, let's go!"  
  
With that, they headed outside into the dark seclusion of the Kyoto streets.  
  
...........  
  
"We made it!" Yahiko declared ecstatically.  
  
The boat came to a halt in the harbor. He and Kaoru were the first to leave it.  
  
Kaoru gazed at the city. "So, this is where the Juppon Gatana is? Wow."  
  
Just then, she felt something strange come over her. "Huh? What's this feeling?"  
  
Yahiko glanced over at her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know. But something doesn't feel right."  
  
............  
  
"Sorry I'm late, Shishio-san!"  
  
Soujiro dashed into headquarters, covered in cuts and blood.  
  
Shishio and Yumi cocked their eyebrows. "What on Earth happened to you, boy?" Yumi asked.  
  
Soujiro smiled his usual smile. "Oh, I got challenged to a fight by someone."  
  
............  
  
Outside of the bar, in an alleyway, a still figure lay in a pool of blood. It was a young woman, facedown on the ground, her long, untamed red hair resting freely across her. Jiani's eyes were lifeless and white. She had lost the battle. 


	3. Chapter 3 Purple Eyes

A/N - Okay, just so's you all know, my version of the Kyoto Arc with Jiani is quite different from what really happened. So, don't ream me about it in the reviews. In other words, no flames  
  
CHAPTER 3- PURPLE EYES  
  
A short time later, Sanosuke found Kaoru and Yahiko taking up residence with a group of ninjas who were preparing to combat the Juppon Gatana. The Oniwabanshuu was an incredibly talented and skilled group, led by a 16-year- old girl named Misao.  
  
But then, Kenshin showed up, having returned from training with his old master Hiko Seijuro. Everyone was ecstatic to see him, especially Kaoru. But no one mentioned Jiani. Sanosuke had been the one to say that she would confront Kenshin alone and without his knowledge of her being there. And so, the plan to fight Shishio came into discussion.  
  
Kenshin, Sanosuke, and Saitoh would head for the headquarters of the Juppon Gatana, a place on Mount Hiei, Rokutsurane Torii Hokora and face the warriors there. Meanwhile, the others- Kaoru, Yahiko, and the Oniwabanshuu- would stay and defend the Aioya from any trouble. Kenshin had even asked his master to come help them, though it was uncertain if he really would.  
  
The morning of the fight came. Kenshin, Saitoh, and Sanosuke left to face Shishio and his men.  
  
Sanosuke trailed a short distance behind his two comrades, being unusually silent. Kenshin noticed he hadn't said anything for a long while and peered over his shoulder at him. "Sano? Is anything the matter?"  
  
"Shut up, Himura, don't get him started." Saitoh spat. He had been enjoying the silence.  
  
"Eh? Oh nothing, nothing at all." Sanosuke replied quickly.  
  
Kenshin blinked before turning back around to focus on the trail ahead of them. Sanosuke felt uneasy for some reason, rather than excited about the impending battle. His thoughts raced back towards Jiani. It was strange that they hadn't seen each other yet.  
  
He shrugged. Perhaps she planned to meet up with them at the headquarters.  
  
The showdown began. 


	4. Chapter 4 Bloody Battles

CHAPTER 4- BLOODY BATTLES  
  
Yumi, Shishio's lover, welcomed the three warriors into the fortress. She was put in charge of bringing them to their fights, which were to be one-on- one only. But when they were led in to meet their first challenge, Sanosuke was in for a surprise. He was to fight Anji, the Fallen Monk, the man who had taught him the Futae no Kiwame.  
  
The next challenge was a blind man named Usui, a merciless, bloodthirsty warrior. Saitoh stepped forward to face him.  
  
Then, after a skirmish with Aoshi, former leader of the Oniwabanshuu and an old rival, Kenshin was led in to face Soujiro. This was the last step before facing Shishio. Kenshin wondered how he stood against the boy nicknamed the "Heaven's Sword."  
  
CLACK! CLASH! VASH! The two warriors matched blow-for-blow, destroying the room they raced about in. Yumi had to leave at one point because the ceiling had begun to crack and fall.  
  
Kenshin fought desperately to gain the upper hand. Soujiro's smile rarely left his face. They went on evenly matched for what seemed to be ages. Sanosuke and Saitoh caught up to watch.  
  
But Soujiro's "Shukuchi", an ultimate Godspeed, was quick to wear down on the former manslayer. Soon, Kenshin was planting his feet hard into the floor, blood dripping from a massive cut across his back.  
  
The boy landed a few feet away and swung back into a battou-jutsu stance. "Heh, you survived the technique that the girl did not."  
  
Kenshin quirked an eyebrow at this remark, "A girl?"  
  
Sanosuke heard this too. An eerie feeling took hold of him.  
  
Soujiro spread his feet apart further. "But fear not, Mr. Himura. You will see her again soon. After all, as I mentioned earlier, I have little time to spare."  
  
Kenshin shrunk into his own stance. "Who is this girl you speak of?" Was it Kaoru? Or Misao?  
  
"Perhaps this will make you mad if I tell you." Soujiro said with a half- shrug.  
  
Now Sanosuke was angry. "Hey! Tell us who it was you killed!"  
  
"Very well, very well." The young man stared into Kenshin's eyes. "The girl was---  
  
The room fell silent.  
  
"The girl was your own daughter." 


	5. Chapter 5 Uncontrollable Pain

CHAPTER 5- UNCONTROLLABLE PAIN  
  
---Your own daughter---  
  
The words seemed to seethe through one ear and out the other, especially for Kenshin.  
  
CLACK! The sakabatou hit the floor, having dropped from a trembling hand. His teeth clenched uncontrollably as he looked up at his opponent once more. Soujiro could see the sheer terror and disbelief his purple eyes held.  
  
"It can't be." Kenshin murmured. Then his voice grew. "You're LYING to me!!!"  
  
Sanosuke stood frozen.  
  
Soujiro scratched his chin. "Nope, sorry Mr. Himura. Shishio-san taught me never to tell a lie. I think it was your daughter anyway because not every girl has red hair and the ability to wield a sword."  
  
"That's.not possible." Sanosuke muttered.  
  
Kenshin slipped to his knees before Soujiro. His trembling intensified as grief took hold. Soujiro had killed Jiani?  
  
"Jiani-chan."  
  
Memories came flashing before his eyes.  
  
........  
  
"Papa! Papa!"  
  
A young Kenshin lifted his tired gaze to find a tiny girl bounding out of the house, wearing a wide smile.  
  
He grinned at the sight of Jiani, his little girl. "Jiani-chan,"  
  
She ran up and gave him an enthusiastic hug around the legs.  
  
"How was your day, Jiani-chan?" Kenshin asked, picking her up and carrying her back towards their home.  
  
"Boring." She replied. "Please don't go away so long, Papa! I miss you!"  
  
Kenshin sighed to himself. What would he do without her?  
  
........  
  
Kenshin squeezed his eyes shut. Tears dropped loudly on the wood floor. 'I never should have left her---I never should have left her--- he thought over and over. Three words escaped his mouth. "Jiani-chan---my daughter---  
  
Yumi poked her head through the door to check and see what was going on. Why had the fighting stopped? And why was Kenshin kneeling on the ground and crying??  
  
Sanosuke leaned heavily against the wall. Tears were building up in his own eyes and he didn't bother to wipe them away. "Jiani---no---  
  
Saitoh stood silently.  
  
Soujiro made a sad-like face. "Oy, sorry Mr. Himura. We just had a fight and she lost. She wasn't strong enough to survive that last attack."  
  
Sanosuke's head snapped up and he whirled around. There was no looking past the raw fury in his eyes. "YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!!!!!!! He charged forward, but only to be intercepted by Saitoh!  
  
Saitoh frowned at him. "Moron, this isn't your fight. Stay out of it."  
  
Sanosuke struggled to get past him. "Let me go, Saitoh! Let me go!" But the man with the demon's face stood firm. Though by now it was obvious that he loved Jiani as well, it was still Kenshin's battle.  
  
Finally, Soujiro crouched back into a stance. "Well, shall we finish this?"  
  
Kenshin rose slowly. "Seta Soujiro."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
The rurouni's head snapped up, revealing fiery amber eyes and a furious snarl. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!" He leapt forward, turning his sword to the sharp side. Now he was fighting to kill.  
  
Stunned by the speed of his movements, even Soujiro couldn't react. CRACK!!! He went flying across the room.  
  
.........  
  
In the last room, Shishio and Houji were receiving a telegraph from Yumi, who was watching the fight. Houji read it aloud. "Soujiro mentioned something about killing the Battousai's daughter and it has enraged him. It seems the Battousai has the upper hand."  
  
Shishio puffed a little on his pipe. "So he has lost control of himself once more. The Battousai has truly become the Battousai."  
  
He smirked. "This is what I've waited for."  
  
........  
  
Down the darkened corridors, a lone figure stumbled. Breath came in heavy gasps. A cracked katana hung at the waist. Long red hair draped over dark eyes. Blood was left in the wake.  
  
This person could hear the fighting going on somewhere beyond the door and recognized the evil aura of Soujiro. But the other, much stronger aura was something almost foreign, almost unrecognizable.  
  
"Father." 


	6. Chapter 6 Onto the Next Battle

CHAPTER 6- ONTO THE NEXT BATTLE  
  
"Soujiro.wake up.Soujiro."  
  
The soft voice rang through the boy's ears. With a pained moan, he opened his eyes. Yumi was kneeling over him.  
  
He smiled shakily. "Oh.hello Miss Yumi."  
  
She helped him to sit up. Looking around, he saw that the room was almost completely destroyed. He had fallen into a huge crater in the floor. He glanced down at himself. He was torn and bleeding all over. Kenshin truly had turned the sakabatou on him.  
  
"What happened, Miss Yumi?" Soujiro asked weakly.  
  
"The Battousai and his friends are on their way to face Lord Shishio." She told him. "Come, we must get you to a doctor."  
  
Soujiro was helped to his feet. Before he was led away, he gazed at the door where Kenshin and the others had surely used to get to his master. He frowned. "The strength, the true strength of the Hitokiri Battousai." he murmured. "It mustn't lie in just his technique and experience.it must lie in."  
  
He made a fist.  
  
Yumi glanced over at him. "What is it?"  
  
'Perhaps this is what a true warrior fights for.and how he is able to reach for such heights.' He frowned. 'If that's the case, then the Battousai could actually win.'  
  
........  
  
The final fight was to take place on a balcony high up on Mount Hiei. It was here that Shishio and Kenshin's eyes met once again.  
  
"Congratulations on your victories," the bandaged warrior began, stepping out onto the finely polished floor. Houji, Shishio's right-hand man, as well as Yumi, stood in the background to watch.  
  
Kenshin said nothing, but also took a step forward. His hand tightened around the hilt of his sakabatou.  
  
Sanosuke, who was behind him with Saitoh, noticed that that strange aura still hadn't vanished from his friend. Kenshin was still the Battousai and the murderous expression in his eyes failed to betray such.  
  
Saitoh could sense this too. Smirking, he reached into his pocket for a cigarette. 'Shishio vs. Hitokiri Battousai, eh? This should be a lot more interesting than I thought.'  
  
Shishio chuckled. "So, judging from your expression, I'd say you want to get things started." He took a stance, sword protruding slightly from its scabbard. "Prepare to lose, Battousai."  
  
Kenshin, or rather, the Battousai, responded by taking a stance. "I'll kill you." Was all he muttered before they charged each other. 


	7. Chapter 7 Battousai Battle

CHAPTER 7- BATTOUSAI BATTLE  
  
The sounds of fierce fighting echoed throughout the fortress. The vibrations emitted by clashing swords caused everything to tremble. These tremors reached the city of Kyoto and to where another titanic battle was taking place.  
  
"Kaoru! Watch out!"  
  
Kaoru reacted blindly to Misao's warning and jumped. Kamatari's scythe sliced the air beneath her.  
  
Kaoru and Misao landed side-by-side, bokken and kunai drawn. Chaos was erupting everywhere! Soon, there would be nothing left of the Aioya.  
  
"DIE!" Kamatari shouted in his squeaky feminine voice. He launched himself at them, swinging his massive weapon.  
  
Misao sneered. "Kaoru, charge on my command! I have an idea!" She too propelled herself into flight to meet the scythe.  
  
As Kaoru hung back, she could feel the ground shaking beneath her. Anxious blue eyes traveled in the direction of where Mount Hiei stood. With the tremors came news. She gulped. "Kenshin, what has happened to you?"  
  
.......  
  
Battousai charged Shishio again and again, not even giving him time to take the offensive. Shishio felt each rush of heat that undulated out of their crashing swords. He could also feel his opponent's raw strength rack his arms. Still, he smirked.  
  
Yumi watched nervously. "Lord Shishio's taking some heavy hits. Who knows how much longer he'll be able to take this."  
  
But Houji was far more confident. "Look how he smiles, Yumi. Battousai will soon tire. That is when victory will be Shishio's."  
  
Yumi glanced over at him.  
  
He nodded. "He has yet to unleash his special technique."  
  
........  
  
It took all of the girl's strength to push open the door. She panted while forcing her aching legs into action. Slowly, she ambled into a dark room. She had made it into some kind of.library?  
  
With a soft groan, she began to cross the room. Kenshin had been there, but he was far away now.  
  
She could feel her heart pounding against her chest. All the while, she fought against the throbbing pain of her wounds and the lightheadedness that accompanied almost every step she took.  
  
Despite the blinding agony, her senses continued to function. She could tell that she wasn't alone in the darkness of that room. She placed a hand on her sword. "Who is there?" She tried to keep her voice even.  
  
"So you are not the Battousai after all."  
  
She turned around half-way to find a tall, looming figure peering at her while he leaned heavily against a broken book shelf. Though she couldn't see his features, she felt no real reason to draw her sword. Good thing too, since a wave of faintness washed over her.  
  
She dropped to her knees and retched violently. The man stumbled slowly towards her, his dark eyes taking in her state.  
  
Once her body had calmed somewhat, she stared weakly up at him. His face was virtually invisible, hidden by long black hair. And judging from his bruised chin and torn shirt, he had fought Kenshin.  
  
She felt the darkness overcoming her. "I.I am.his offspring."  
  
Aoshi frowned. 'As I thought.' 


	8. Chapter 8 Vanishing Strength

CHAPTER 8- VANISHING STRENGTH  
  
Houji's predictions gradually came true. With two brutal fights behind him and an unrelenting opponent in Shishio, the Battousai was beginning to tire. Though the deadly fire continued to burn in his eyes, his rapid charges slowed. His strikes seemed to grow weaker. The tremors that accompanied every blow failed to undulate out as far as they had.  
  
Everyone could sense it, especially as the seconds ticked by. While Saitoh continued puffing on his cigarette, Sanosuke watched with a shaking fist. "Damn it!" he rasped. "Kenshin's getting tired! When that bastard Shishio takes the offensive, he's gonna be screwed!"  
  
Yumi continuously peered down at her watch. 'Fifteen minutes is the limit.' she told herself. 'Lord Shishio can only fight for 15 minutes!'  
  
POW!!! Another furious strike lit up the air. Smoke stacks surrounding the tower burst with flames. The warriors fell back a good distance away.  
  
Battousai could feel his heart racing. He could also feel the sting of open cuts and bruises through his torn clothes. But he didn't care. His mind kept uttering one word, a word that he had never relied so much on before.  
  
'Revenge.revenge.revenge.REVENGE!'  
  
Shishio reached up and wiped the blood from his charred lips. The liquid scorched the wraps on his hand. 'My blood.' he thought. "My blood is boiling.' How he relished this battle!  
  
He straightened, keeping his sword tucked close to his side. He smirked menacingly, a toreador tempting the bull. But the Battousai held back, his senses telling him to do so. Shishio would have to take the offensive.  
  
Houji crossed his arms over his chest confidently. "Yup, that's it. The Battousai's finished."  
  
"..." was all Yumi could reply.  
  
"It is time for you to join your little girl in Hell, Battousai!" Shishio charged in.  
  
The Battousai charged to meet him. "HYAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
CRACK!!!!! KABOOOOOOOOOOMM!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The balcony was swallowed by smoke and fire.  
  
......  
  
Back at the Aioya, the battle against Shishio's henchmen was over. The Juppon Gatana had been led away by police officers, leaving the Kenshin's allies to wonder about his fate.  
  
Kaoru was sipping some water that Okon had given her when a loud explosion reached her ears. Her eyes widened with fear. "Kenshin!" 


	9. Chapter 9 Hopelessness

CHAPTER 9- HOPELESSNESS  
  
Aoshi paused in his ascent up the staircase. He had felt his cargo jerk violently. Carefully, he brought the girl down from his shoulder. "Are you all right?" he asked in a low tone.  
  
She shuddered before opening one eye. "Y-Yeah.but something's.wrong."  
  
'She heard the explosion as well.' He thought. His frown deepening, he peered upwards. He wondered when and where these stairs would end. He wondered what the explosion could mean. But he suddenly had an eerie feeling.  
  
Without another word, he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. She made no protest and didn't even say anything. She was too weak.  
  
With his own wounds crying out in protest, Aoshi continued onward.  
  
.......  
  
Shishio lowered his sword. "Hmph, what a waste!"  
  
Sanosuke took a step forward to see into the smoke. What he saw made him gasp. "Kenshin!"  
  
A great distance away, singed and bleeding, lay the Battousai. He was motionless there on his back, his eyes white and gazing endlessly up at the smoky skies. Was he really dead?  
  
Houji was practically jumping up and down. "Oh yes! Yes! Lord Shishio's Guren Kaina has overpowered the Battousai!"  
  
Yumi breathed a sigh of relief. "And just in time too." She held up her watch. "It has been 15 minutes."  
  
Saitoh's narrowed eyes narrowed even more. "The Secret Second Sword Guren Kaina." he muttered. "The sword, oiled from human flesh, ignites on contact with the gunpowder on Shishio's glove."  
  
Sanosuke's fists trembled violently once more as raw fury overtook him. "No.Kenshin."  
  
But before he could do anything, Saitoh charged forward.  
  
"Huh? Saitoh!" Sanosuke shouted.  
  
"Shishio! Your head is mine!" Saitoh leapt, preparing his Gatotsu. Shishio just stood there.  
  
"HAH!" He struck the mummified warrior hard in the head. The blow was so great, it shook the balcony.  
  
"Lord Shishio!" Yumi cried.  
  
However, Shishio didn't budge. "I figured you would try something despite the Battousai not wanting you involved." With that, he unleashed his sword.  
  
"Unh!" Saitoh felt the hot metal whip across his legs, slashing open closed wounds. As he fell back, he noticed why Shishio coped with the strike. "A skullband."  
  
He crashed to the floor. "Damn him."  
  
Sanosuke saw this and brought up his fists. "Well, I guess it's my turn!"  
  
Once again, Shishio saw him coming and did nothing.  
  
It was time for the Futae no Kiwame. Sanosuke sprang forward and punched with all his might. 'This is for Jiani and Kenshin!' he said in his mind.  
  
But Shishio just smirked beneath the bone-crushing blow. "You'll never defeat me, no matter how strong you think you are!"  
  
Before Sanosuke could react, a terrific punch sent him flying right into the wall. CRASH!!! He fell in a heap, his eyes rolling. "S-Shit."  
  
"You are shit." His opponent corrected.  
  
.......  
  
"Jiani.Jiani."  
  
A gentle light cast down upon the girl. Slowly, she opened her eyes. She couldn't believe what she saw. "M-Mother!"  
  
Tomoe stood before her, glimmering and glowing. She smiled slightly down at her daughter. "Jiani, the fated time draws near."  
  
"Yes Mother." She struggled to move, but couldn't.  
  
Tomoe continued on. "Save him, my daughter. Save your father. You are the only one who can reach him now."  
  
"Mother." The girl felt her eyes filling with tears.  
  
Tomoe faded away. "I know you can."  
  
.......  
  
"Mother! Mother wait!"  
  
Aoshi stopped once again, this time growing a little impatient. The girl over his shoulder shuddered.  
  
He glanced back at her, then to what lay ahead. He could finally see the light. The place where Kenshin and the others were fighting wasn't far.  
  
That strange feeling continued. He had to hurry. 


	10. Chapter 10 Jiani's Return

CHAPTER 10- JIANI'S RETURN  
  
"Lord Shishio! The Battousai's still alive!" Houji shouted. "Look!"  
  
"What?" The wrapped warrior glanced over his shoulder. How could he have lived through the Guren Kaina?  
  
Sanosuke lifted his head slightly to see.  
  
The Battousai still looked dead to the untrained eye. However, Shishio and the others could just barely see how his fingers twitched and how his chest rose and fell ever so faintly. Indeed, he was alive!  
  
"He may be alive, but I'll finish him now." Shishio growled, striding over to where his opponent lay.  
  
"No!" Sanosuke tried to stand, but a rush of nausea had him sitting back down. He was too weak to help. "Kenshin, get up! Fight!"  
  
Shishio stood over the Battousai, who moaned quietly. SSSSSSSHHHHHHPPPPP!!!!! He drew his sword slowly and pointed it down upon him. "When Japan is conquered, the first thing I shall do is show the people your head."  
  
"Lord Shishio." Yumi murmured.  
  
"DIE!!!!!!!!!!!" Quick as lightning, he swung his sword down. Sanosuke shut his eyes and looked away.  
  
CRACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shishio gasped. "What??"  
  
That didn't sound like a decapitation!  
  
Everyone turned and looked up to see. Sanosuke's eyes widened. "It can't be!"  
  
Jiani stood shakily over the Battousai, blocking the deadly sword with her own katana. Panting heavily, she glowered up at Shishio. "No one.will kill.my father."  
  
"You should know better than to interfere like that!" He spat, angry and surprised.  
  
Jiani pushed him back and took a shaky stance. "Your reign of terror will end before it can begin! MAY YOU MEET YOUR END UNDER THE STRENGTH OF THIS BLOW!!!!!" She leapt at him and lashed out.  
  
VASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"AUGH!!!!" Shishio had no time to react as her sword sliced into his side, raking across his ribs and rising up under his shoulder blade. Jiani allowed the momentum of the strike to carry her forward. Then, she skidded to a halt.  
  
"Jiani.?" Sanosuke gasped.  
  
Heart racing, she whirled towards the door. "Shinomori!"  
  
Shishio recovered to his feet. "What?"  
  
Aoshi appeared from the depths of the building, wearing an icy stare and a deep scar across his chest.  
  
"Oh my, I have another whipped dog after all!" Shishio declared, straightening. His wound throbbed painfully, but it was something that would have to be ignored.  
  
Houji stared furiously at the ninja. "You have no place here, Shinomori! Get out!"  
  
But Aoshi remained unmarred. "I cannot deny that I am a whipped dog." He talked in a cool, monotonous tone, with his swords at his sides. "But it is true that the Battousai accepted this whipped dog's challenge and now bears wounds from this whipped dog's blades."  
  
"If this is the way you wish to repay him, then come at me!" Shishio dug his feet in and faced Aoshi's charge. The tall ninja doubled his speed, preparing the Kaiten Kenbu.  
  
While they fought, Jiani limped hurriedly to the Battousai's side. Kneeling down painfully, she put down her sword. "Father! Father, it's me!"  
  
"Ngh!" He stirred slightly.  
  
She placed a hand softly on his cheek, over the cross scar. "Father, you have to come to your senses. We need your help."  
  
The Battousai gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut. "J---Ji---  
  
Aoshi landed hard on the ground. Still, Jiani could feel something in the air. Sword ki glittered the sky, a phenomenon only warriors of the sword could see. She smiled weakly down at her father as he struggled. "They are calling Father. Can you not hear them?"  
  
Suddenly, something seized her from around the neck and jerked her up off her feet. "Agh!" She choked as she tried to free herself. 'Shishio!'  
  
"He has to stop this!" Yumi shouted. "He's past the allotted time! He's reached his limits! Houji, stop him!"  
  
"Calm yourself. He is fine." The short fellow told her.  
  
Shishio sneered. "A blow for a blow. You had yours, and now it's time for mine!"  
  
Aoshi and Saitoh sat up.  
  
"Why don't we see if you can survive my special technique as well?" he suggested, hoisting her up higher. Jiani clawed at his gripping hand with her nails. She wished feverishly for her sword, which lay beside her father.  
  
Shishio raised his sword towards his glove. "Die."  
  
Jiani closed her eyes. Was this the end? Was she too late? 


	11. Chapter 11 Dull Edge's Strike

CHAPTER 11- DULL EDGE'S STRIKE  
  
The deadly explosion never came.  
  
"What? You bastard!"  
  
Jiani opened her eyes again. "Sano!"  
  
The wounded youth was behind Shishio, holding him in a lock. He grinned toothily. "You think I'd let you die, Jiani?"  
  
He doubled his strength hard around the fuming Shishio, forcing him to release her. Jiani slipped down to one knee and rubbed her throat fiercely. It felt good to be able to breathe again.  
  
"I'm growing tired of your futile attempts at playing the hero!" Shishio growled, bracing his arms downward to free himself.  
  
"And I'm just plain sick of seeing your face!" Sanosuke spat back.  
  
"That's enough."  
  
That voice.everyone knew that voice!  
  
Jiani turned around. Sanosuke let go of Shishio and took a step back. Shishio stared.  
  
There stood a warrior with glowing red hair, covered in tattered shreds of cloth and wraps. His gaze, though purple-eyed now, still held menace, at least for his opponents. He breathed heavily, but stood straight and strong. His hand hung readily beside a sheathed sword. Kenshin had come back to them.  
  
Jiani smiled. "Father."  
  
"Welcome back, Kenshin." Sanosuke said.  
  
Kenshin sent a quick smile their way before turning back to Shishio. "The Battousai has finished his fight, that he has." He took a stance. "Now you have the rurouni to end this war."  
  
Aoshi found the strength to rise once again. Saitoh did so as well. The icy ninja smirked. "The time to fight is now. We have yet to meet our fate!"  
  
"I don't believe this." Houji muttered.  
  
"Lord Shishio, you can't." Yumi whispered.  
  
Kenshin took a deep breath. "Jiani-chan, you have fought well. Please move aside with Sanosuke and allow this one to finish this."  
  
Jiani replaced her worried expression with a smile. "Yes."  
  
The smokestacks surrounding the balcony burst to life again. Shishio felt his blood bubbling. The time to fight had come.  
  
'It is time to use the ultimate technique.' Kenshin said to himself. 'This is the move that this one will put all of his power and knowledge of the Hitenmitsurugi Ryu into.'  
  
Shishio recognized the stance his opponent was folding into. 'Ah, the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki!'  
  
Yumi wondered if he would know what to do. Soujiro, before his leave of absence, told her the secret to this devastating technique.  
  
"He used this as the Battousai." He had said. "So who knows how it will change against Shishio-san."  
  
'Oh Lord Shishio.' she gasped. 'See through it! Win!'  
  
Sanosuke knelt beside Jiani, watching. Saitoh and Aoshi were silent.  
  
"HYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kenshin burst forward in long bounds, readying his sword. He would strike with the dull edge.  
  
Everything seemed to slow. Shishio watched Kenshin's every step, left, right, left, right.  
  
There it was! The fateful left last step was made! Shishio smirked as he swung his sword forth.  
  
CRACK!!!!!! 


	12. Chapter 12 Ultimate Attack

CHAPTER 12- ULTIMATE ATTACK  
  
Everyone was in shock. Shishio had blocked Kenshin's attack! Shishio Makoto had defeated the Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki!  
  
"That's impossible!" Sanosuke murmured.  
  
"..." Jiani watched in silence.  
  
'He was able to see through the attack.' Aoshi thought.  
  
Kenshin remained in his striking stance, even while Shishio pulled away his sword and laughed. "HAHAHA! NOW BATTOUSAI, WHAT ELSE IS LEFT BUT FOR YOU TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Yumi and Houji watched as he ran his sword across the full length of his scabbard.  
  
"His ultimate technique!" Houji declared confidently. "The Battousai shall perish under the power of the Mugenjin, the Kagu Tsuchi!"  
  
Shishio lanced out. Just one blow and he would triumph! One blow would kill Kenshin and open the door to his conquest of Japan! Just one blow..  
  
But suddenly, he lost his footing. The swirling tornado of flames engulfing the Shadow Assassin's sword diminished. He felt himself being pulled back towards Kenshin!  
  
"Unbelievable!" Sanosuke gasped.  
  
"That attack!" Jiani cried. "It has created a time lag! It is taking everything back in upon itself!"  
  
Just as Shishio began to fall, Kenshin, his red hair swirling, lanced out and struck him hard in the ribs.  
  
"Shishio-sama!" Yumi cried.  
  
"Master Shishio!" Houji shouted.  
  
With a retch of agony, Shishio went flying. A great distance away, he landed on his feet, but the pain found him sinking to his knees.  
  
"He feels it now." Saitoh declared quietly.  
  
"Father." Jiani murmured.  
  
Kenshin, bent and breathless, trudged slowly to where Shishio knelt. He stood silently as the Shadow Hitokiri, steaming red, coughed and sputtered.  
  
"Incredible." Aoshi said softly. "This Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki is much stronger than the one I faced."  
  
"Sano, do you sense that?" Jiani hissed.  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, something's happened to Shishio."  
  
Yumi saw the convulsions and knew as well. Dropping her watch, she raced out towards the two men. 'He's had enough!'  
  
Before either of the two swordsmen could move, she threw herself in the middle of them. "Please!" she begged Kenshin. "Don't hurt him any further! He can fight for no more than 15 minutes! Please! He's had enough!"  
  
Kenshin lowered his sword, a big mistake.  
  
Jiani saw what was coming. "FATHER! LOOK OUT!"  
  
"The fight is still on, Battousai." Came Shishio's raspy voice.  
  
The next thing Kenshin knew, a sword blade plunged through Yumi and into his stomach. As he slipped to the ground, Yumi fell against her lover, bleeding profusely.  
  
Kenshin felt the urge to vomit, but his anger held it back. He glowered up at his enemy. "You.you bastard. You'd go.so far as to.betray the woman.who loves you??"  
  
But Shishio just scoffed. "I did not betray her. She understands me more than anybody else, just like I understand her more than anyone else."  
  
Yumi smiled in those last seconds of life. "I'm so happy.I was finally useful.in a fight.I helped Shishio-sama in the most important thing in his life." She used the last of her strength to take her master's hand. "Please win, Shishio-sama. I'll be waiting for you in Hell." With that, she died.  
  
Houji sighed sadly. "Komagata Yumi, a woman never blessed in life, but who found happiness in the end."  
  
"N-No." Jiani felt sick. Sanosuke placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Kenshin pounded the floor with his fist. "That's bullshit! Where's the happiness in death?? It could have been different if she had lived!" His wound reopened and he collapsed once again.  
  
Shishio wasn't moved. "The one to stand and unleash the next attack, the one to survive, is the victor!" 


	13. Chapter 13 Combustion

CHAPTER 13- COMBUSTION  
  
While Shishio struggled to his feet, red steam continuing to pour out of him, Kenshin panted for breath. 'This could be it.' he thought. 'My body is exhausted and I'm losing blood quickly. I could really die.'  
  
'No!' his inner self protested. 'If you die, you'll be breaking your promise to all your friends! Your family!'  
  
As Shishio, foaming at the mouth, charged in with his sword raised, Kenshin remembered Kaoru saying to him:  
  
"Let's go home together, okay Kenshin?"  
  
"Kaoru." He glanced over to where Jiani was. "And Jiani." The faces of his friends flashed through his mind. He came alive.  
  
Shishio, foaming at the mouth, charged him.  
  
He raised his sword to meet the attack. "No! I won't die! There is nothing stronger than the will to live!"  
  
Shishio cackled, swinging his blade on high. "HAHAHA! Wrong! Nothing is stronger than me! In this world, the strong live by feeding off of the weak! The strong live and the weak die!"  
  
Those were the same words he had drilled into Soujiro. Kenshin gritted his teeth. Everyone held their breath once again.  
  
"Master Shishio has reached past his limits!" Houji declared.  
  
Suddenly, before the final blow was struck, a pillar of flames engulfed Shishio!  
  
Kenshin gasped.  
  
"Spontaneous combustion." Aoshi murmured. "His body temperature ignited his whole body."  
  
Somewhere within the fire, where Shishio and Yumi were both swallowed, came a loud laughter. In his last moments, Shishio was cackling!  
  
Houji sank to his knees as the flames died down. "No.no.I can't take this! Master Shishio was winning!"  
  
Kenshin picked up something: Yumi's broken watch.  
  
Aoshi nodded slightly. "Time.time was Battousai's ally on this day."  
  
Sanosuke, who had stooped over Jiani to shield her from the flames, lifted his head. "There's nothing left of him. Kenshin, you won."  
  
Houji let loose a loud scream and ran from the platform. "He did not lose! He didn't lose! NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"He's gone mad." Saitoh declared.  
  
Just then, Jiani cried out. "Father!"  
  
"Kenshin!"  
  
Kenshin dropped Yumi's watch and fell to the ground. Sanosuke ran over and pulled him up over his shoulders. He cursed when he saw the doors slam shut. "That bastard! How the hell are we supposed to get out of here??"  
  
Jiani stood up and stared up at the doors. Saitoh stood next to her. They glanced over at each other, exchanged brief nods, and reeled back to punch. "HYAH!"  
  
CRACK!!! Their fists drilled through the doors.  
  
Sanosuke blinked. "Wow." He had forgotten that Jiani didn't need a sword to prove her might. Then, he heard Kenshin moan on his shoulder. "Hey! We have to get going! Come on!"  
  
BWOOM!!  
  
All of a sudden, the fortress began to crumble. Aoshi jumped aside just as one of the chimneys above the walkway came crashing down. "The battlefield is exploding!"  
  
"Houji." Sanosuke growled. The man really had gone crazy!  
  
Just then, a massive clunk of the platform gave way, leaving Saitoh stranded on the far end. Sanosuke saw this. "Saitoh!"  
  
But the demon-faced warrior simply lit a cigarette. "How annoying."  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing??" Sanosuke demanded, turning around completely to face him. "Are you nuts??"  
  
Saitoh frowned at him. "Idiot. I have dealt with situations like these more than you have."  
  
Sanosuke's shout for him was lost in the roaring flames that consumed Shishio's headquarters.  
  
Outside, Anji, Houji, and Soujiro stood, watching their fortress crumble in the fire. Soujiro left quietly, ready to start down the path that Kenshin had mapped out for him. Anji and Houji agreed to turn themselves in, but for different reasons. Anji would atone for his crimes while Houji would tell of the incredible battle.  
  
Not far away, Jiani, Aoshi, Sanosuke, and Kenshin had made it out safely and observed the blaze.  
  
"That bastard." Sanosuke murmured. That was all he could think to say.  
  
Jiani limped over and slipped under Kenshin's other side to help support him. Sanosuke glanced at her. "Jiani, you shouldn't. You're injured."  
  
"So are you." She said quietly. "We had best move away."  
  
The four warriors left. 


	14. Chapter 14 Waiting

CHAPTER 14- WAITING  
  
For weeks, Kenshin lay in bed clinging to whatever life he had left. The Oniwabanshuu and the rest of the Kenshin-gumi moved into Sae's Shirobeko, while the Aioya was being rebuilt. It had been nearly destroyed during the quarrels with the rest of the Juppon Gatana.  
  
Those who healed returned to their normal lives. Aoshi retreated to the solitude of the temple, to think things over. Misao basically ran the show, seeing that the Aioya was reconstructed properly and throwing the huge parties to celebrate the end of the Juppon Gatana. Megumi and Kaoru spent their time checking on the patients and making sure Kenshin was still alive. Sanosuke struggled to eat with only his left hand and had to keep his food from Yahiko, whose injuries seemed to give him a ravenous appetite.  
  
Jiani roamed the Shirobeko in the way she had all of Japan. She rarely stuck around to drink sake or even socialize with the others. Most of her time was spent sitting at Kenshin's bedside and waiting patiently for him to wake up.  
  
One day, when Kaoru came in to place a washcloth over Kenshin's head, Jiani smiled slightly. "You know, I don't think I would mind too much if you were my stepmother, Kaoru."  
  
"WHAT???"  
  
Kaoru's face turned bright red and she bashed her bowl of water right on Jiani's head!  
  
Jiani blinked as the liquid dripped down her face. "Oro?"  
  
"ACK!" Kaoru cried. "YOU say Oro, too?"  
  
"Oops, sorry." Jiani shrugged. "That one slipped out."  
  
Just then, Kaoru noticed something she had never seen before in the young girl. 'When we first met her, she was so elusive and almost cold! But now.now it seems like getting her to smile is no longer an impossible task.' She looked down at the sleeping Kenshin. 'But then again, when you're here, Kenshin, who wouldn't be happy?' 


	15. Chapter 15 A Promise Kept

CHAPTER 14- A PROMISE KEPT  
  
Kenshin was soon back on his feet and able to take part in the partying. Soon, the time came for him and his friends to leave for Tokyo. Misao and the rest of the Oniwabanshuu said their goodbyes. Kenshin and Aoshi agreed to have tea sometime. Misao promised Kaoru that she would come visit soon and they would have fun together in Tokyo. Tickets in hand, the Kenshin- gumi left Kyoto.  
  
Kenshin and Jiani took one last look over their shoulders at the city they were leaving once again. The former sighed wistfully. "Kyoto: a place of bitterness and sorrow that I shall return to again someday."  
  
His daughter nodded. "And perhaps we shall visit Mother too."  
  
The two warriors had ventured out to visit Tomoe shortly after Kenshin was able to get out of bed. It had been a brief visit, but they had left flowers and promised in silence to come back again.  
  
Kenshin glanced over at Jiani and smiled slightly. "I meant to tell you earlier that you've truly grown up into a fine young woman, Jiani-chan. You have inherited your mother's beauty, that's for sure."  
  
Jiani blushed. "You think so?"  
  
Kaoru and Yahiko poked their heads out the door, watching their beloved redheads. Kaoru smiled in satisfaction. "I'm glad they were able to come together in the end."  
  
Yahiko rolled his eyes. "You're so mushy, busu."  
  
"Shut up, you little brat! And besides, if you think so, then why are you out here watching too??"  
  
Instantly, the fight broke out. Kaoru grabbed Yahiko's cheeks and stretched out his face while he pulled her hair. Kenshin and Jiani turned around just as they tumbled into the dirt.  
  
Jiani blinked. "Papa, are they always like that?"  
  
Kenshin chuckled. "Aa, but you learn to find it amusing after a while, that you do."  
  
...........  
  
At long last, the Kenshin-gumi returned to Tokyo, headed down the Asakusa neighborhood streets, and into the yard of the Kamiya Dojo. Tae, Tsubame, Dr. Genzai, and his two granddaughters were there to greet them.  
  
"Uncle Ken!" Ayame and Suzume cried, darting out to throw their arms around his legs.  
  
Kenshin smiled cheerfully as he patted their heads. "Ayame, Suzume, you're as pretty as ever, that you are."  
  
Jiani regarded the children lightheartedly. She hadn't gotten the chance to meet them much before, but she found them to be rather cute and humorous. She wondered if she was like them as a child.  
  
While Yahiko and Tsubame greeted each other with flushed cheeks, and everyone else said their hellos, Kaoru and Sanosuke turned towards the two redheads, who were hesitating outside the door. Kaoru went up to Kenshin. "Is something wrong?"  
  
He sighed. "I just find it strange that I have returned here after wanting so much to not have you all involved in the dangers of the Battousai within me. Three months of travel have naturally brought me back."  
  
Kaoru smiled and held out her hand. "Welcome home, Kenshin."  
  
He looked from her to Jiani, who nodded happily. He accepted her hand.  
  
"Tadaima."  
  
Jiani and Sanosuke stood together while the couple followed everyone else inside to eat. The young girl sighed. "Well, I suppose Father kept his promise after all."  
  
Sanosuke folded his arms behind his head to stretch. "Yeah, well you have to admit that Kenshin's pretty good with his promises."  
  
He cracked a grin. "Well, shall I be the one to welcome you back, Jiani?" He held out his good hand.  
  
Jiani chuckled and gladly took it. "Like Father said, tadaima."  
  
A/N- Okay, so ends Part 2. Now ready yourselves for the third and final part. This next story will center on the relationship developing between Sanosuke and Jiani. Stay tuned! 


End file.
